


Anniversary

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin runs into Hobbs on the worst possible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Truth be Told by Bailey. Ment as a compliment, if it isn't recieved as such, I'm terribly sorry.

**Brian POV**

 

This is so fucked. It's just another Sunday, nothing to worry about. Then, why the fuck do I have this sinking feeling in my gut? Don't kid yourself, Kinney; you know perfectly well why you feel this way. This is one fucked up day, and you know that you should be spending it with Justin. Instead, he is playing house with the fiddler and you are here alone.

Maybe I should just go to the baths and get my dick sucked; maybe that will take my mind off things, at least for a while.

Wouldn't you know? That's just typical. One foot out the door and the phone rings. I should just let it ring, but it might be Mikey. He could have remembered the significance of this day and wants to try and cheer me up.

"Kinney"

"Hey, Brian, it's Jennifer."

"Jennifer, what's the matter? Is Justin alright?"

"No, he's at the hospital. I don't know what happened, but he has a nasty cut on his head and he won't let anyone near him. He really needs stitches. He's had one of the same rages as he did right after he came home from the hospital."

"Which hospital?" I ask already in the car. I started moving the second I heard Justin and hospital in the same sentence.

"Allegheny General."

"I'll be right there."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so not good. Why does he have to get a new head injury today of all days?

When I get to the hospital, I rush in and see Jennifer right away.

"Jennifer."

"Oh, Brian. I'm glad you're here."

"Who the fuck called you?" Ahh, the fiddler to the rescue, or so he thinks, stupid fuck.

"I did," Jennifer says rather harshly.

"Briiaann, what are you doing here? You should just let his family handle this."

"What are you doing here, Mikey?"

"I was at Ma's when Jennifer called. She dragged me and Vic along."

"Where is he?" I ask Jennifer, and she points to a room just down the hall. They all follow me when I go to the room and push the door open. The scene before me is not pretty and I freeze.

Justin is over by the window across from the door and the blood is dripping steadily down his left cheek. He is holding an IV holder in front of him to fend of the nurse and doctor who are trying to give him a shot of some kind.

"Justin," I say in a gentle but commanding voice after I recover from seeing him with blood on his face again.

He freezes and looks at me. I give him a little half smile and he smiles back. He drops the stand and the nurse moves towards him and he screams. She moves back and holds her hands up in a sign of surrender. I move to the bed and sit in it with my back to the lifted head rest.

"Come here Sunshine. You need to control this attack of yours, and you know the only way to do that."

He looks at me dubiously, but I just wave my hand towards me and he starts moving slowly to the bed.

"That's good. Now sit between my legs."

"What the fuck do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" Ian almost screams, which makes Justin go back to the window and pick up the stand again.

"Nice going, Ian. If you can't shut the fuck up you get the fuck out. You are making it worse," I tell him in a soothing voice, no need to scare Justin any more than he already is.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the fiddler opening and closing his mouth.

"Now, Sunshine, we are going to try this again. Come over here and sit between my legs," I tell him and again he complies.

When he is finally situated between my bent knees, I put a hand on the back of his head.

"Lean your back against my chest." He leans back and I can feel how tense he is; his fear is radiating off of him in waves.

"Good boy. Now your head on my shoulder." He leans his head back and I can feel a tiny bit of the tension leaving him. "Good, now the hands, you know what to do with them." He puts his hands on my knees and I grab hold of both of them entwining our fingers. "Now breathe with me Sunshine. I know you can do this; we have done this many times before. In and out, in and out. That's good; you are doing great. Now will you let the doctor look at your wound? You are bleeding on my Prada jeans and t-shirt."

He chuckles and it has got to be my favorite sound. It means he is almost back to normal.

"I'll let him look at it, but only if you stay."

"I'm not moving; I'm rather comfortable in this luxury bed they have provided for us at this fine establishment."

He outright laughs at that, and my favorite sound just changed. I nod at the doctor and he comes over with a syringe and Justin looks at it suspiciously.

"What's in the plunger doc? Anything good?" I ask him, and he smiles at us.

"It's just a local anesthesia so it won't hurt when I start sewing." Justin nods and the doctor sticks him just at the hair line just above the gash in his forehead. He quickly and efficiently sews up the wound with five stitches and the nurse cleans up Justin's face with a washcloth before putting a band-aid over the stitches to keep them clean. When she was done, Justin was sleeping soundly against my chest and I maneuvered out from behind him and reclined the bed in order for him to rest comfortably.

I gestured all of the family out; they had been huddled in the doorway and moved to the waiting room.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked the fiddler once we were all there.

"That's none of you business." I have to hand it to him, he has balls, or maybe he is just plain stupid. You do not mess with me in a situation like this.

"You better fucking tell me right now or so help me god I will string you up by that chin rat you call a beard."

"And I will gladly help him," Jennifer said, and I have to admit that I gaped at her. She might just be the last person I would have guessed would come to my aid, but then again, she probably wants to know what happened too.

"We were at the mall and there was this guy. He walks up to Justin and says 'Hey Taylor, how's the head?' and then he laughed and walked away. Justin had been in a weird mood all day and when that guy walked up to us he just froze. When the guy left, Justin turned around and started running full tilt ahead. I called after him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I followed. When I came around a corner, I saw him lying on the floor. I think he ran into an open glass door to one of the stores. The sales girl in the store had already called 911 and the paramedics came shortly after. When they got there, he was still a little out of it and didn't fight them when they put him in the ambulance, but he freaked when he came a little more to, and that is how we ended like this."

I had blanched when I heard his story and when he finished, I looked at Jennifer.

"Hobbs," I said and she nodded her head.

"I know that Hobbs still freaks him out, and that was a really nasty thing to say, but he didn't react this badly the last time he saw him. Why did he run off like that this time?" Michael asks.

"What is it today, Mikey?"

"Sunday." He looks at me like I just sprouted another head.

"The date, Mikey," I say exasperated.

"What does the date have to do with any……oh shit," Debbie says and she looks appropriately embarrassed. Ted, Emmett, Lindsay, Melanie and Vic all gasp, but Michael just looks confused.

"I don't understand."

"What were you doing a year ago today, Michael?" I ask him and he scrunches up his face while he thinks.

"I was moving to Portland with David."

"Did you actually go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You called me; you know that. You were at the….oh shit."

"Well, now that even Michael gets the significance of the day, can we all agree that there really couldn't have been a worse day for Justin to run into Hobbs?"

"Who the fuck is Hobbs and what is so special about today?"

The fiddler looked pissed that he wasn't in the know.

"A year ago today Justin and Daphne were at their prom. Did Justin tell you what happened at his prom?"

"No, did anything special happen?"

I can't do this; I can't tell what happened without falling apart and I really don't have the luxury of doing that. Justin needs me, and I have to be there for him when he wakes up. We should never have been apart today, anyway. I actually need him as much as he needs me, if I'm honest with myself.

Daphne can tell by my facial expression that I can't tell this story. She tells him about how Justin invited me and I turned him down, only to show up after all. She tells him about our amazing dance and the sweet passionate kiss, and finally she tells him what happened in the parking garage.

"Shit, is that why his hand cramps up sometimes and he has to use a computer?"

"Yes. What did he tell you it was?"

"He said he didn't like to talk about it, but that he had been in an accident, and it had damaged the motor skills in his hand."

I smirk. Apparently, Justin didn't trust Ian with the true story.

"How did you know how to calm down Justin?" Michael is almost whining, like I did something horrible to him. I just look at him. I really can't believe that he would ask such a monumentally stupid question.

"This is not the first panic induced rage Justin has been in. He hasn't had one in almost six months, though."

"You have done this before? Why didn't any of us know about this?"

"None of you ever asked. You just assumed that everything was fine when he could walk out of the house without me, but that was really only a small part of what was going on."

"I knew," Vic said.

"Me too," Daphne joins in.

"Yeah, me too," Jennifer told them.

"You knew he was getting attacks like these and you didn't tell me?" Deb looks like he betrayed her.

"I saw it one day I was at the loft. Justin asked me not to tell anybody. He said that he would never lie if anybody asked him, but he really didn't want anybody to know."

"We worked really hard at making sure he didn't have attacks as bad as this one when anybody was around, but you have all seen him have small ones. You just didn't know what they were."

"What are you talking about? I have never seen Sunshine acting anything close to this," Debbie says.

"He had rages that varied on a scale from 1 to 10. This one today was probably a 5, which is why I could calm him down so easily. When he has one of his 10's, it could take up to half an hour to calm him. You have seen probably a 1 or 2; when he is just really snippy and short-tempered for no good reason. My guess would be that you all just thought that he was having a bad day; he wasn't."

"Oh my god, that's awful. How did the two of you survive that?" Lindsay asked.

I just looked at her for a long time before I said,

"We didn't." She actually blushes at that and steals a glance at the fiddler.

"Well he is alright now, so there really isn't any reason for you to be here anymore," he tells me in a hoity toity voice that just rubs me the wrong way. I am just about to open my mouth to answer him when Mikey gives his to cents.

"He's right, Brian. There is nothing more you can do for him."

"Shut the fuck up, Michael. You don't know shit," Daphne tells him forcefully. Everybody turns to look at her with shocked looks on their faces. Jennifer and I just smile at each other; we know how protective of Justin she is.

"Look, I know that you are Justin's little friend, but I'm Brian's best friend, and I know what he needs. He needs to go to the baths, and get his cock sucked, so he can forget about this whole day."

I look at him like it's the first time I see him, maybe it is, really see him anyway.

"You are the most condescending asshole in the entire universe, you clueless little man. I have known Justin as long as you have known Brian. I know what he is like, and I know how he will react in most situations, but I don't pretend to know everything and certainly not how he will react to a traumatic experience like the bashing. If anybody would have asked me before it happened how Justin would react to something like that, I would have told them he would be pissed as hell and then go to therapy and deal with it. We all know that is not what happened. I have known Brian for less than two years, but even I can tell that he needs to be with Justin today; I know that he would never have imposed himself upon, what he probably thinks is a happy homo life, but now that the opportunity has come along, he is not just going to take off. If what happened today has proven anything, it is that Justin needs Brian, and Brian never lets people down when they need him."

I'm floored, I'm speechless and I'm so grateful that Justin has her in his life. She is a much better friend to him than Mikey could ever be to me, simply because she actually wants him to be happy and she is not standing in his way if he needs to change to make that happen.

"What do you mean, 'thinks is a happy homo life'? Justin and I are very happy together," Ian is indignant.

"You are so fucking clueless that it's not even funny, Ethan. If Justin was really happy with you, if he really trusted you, he would have told you about the bashing. If you were really interested in him for anything else besides ego stroking, you would have realized that he was lying through his teeth with that accident story."

"I'm not just interested in him for ego stroking. He is my muse."

"Please, let me just barf and then we can continue. The only fucking thing the two of you are ever talking about is the pieces you are rehearsing, the professors that are giving you a hard time or the competitions you have entered. Not once has a conversation been about Justin or his interests."

"That's not true. I'm very supportive of his art."

"Really? What was it you said to him when he brought over the computer Brian gave him? Oh, yeah. 'I don't want anything that whore gave you in my apartment.' I can see you really care about his art, considering that computer was one of the only things that made it possible for him to actually produce art, selfish prick."

"What the fuck? Where is the computer now?" I was pissed. I had given him that computer because he needed it.

"At my house; he is over there every day doing his homework on it; both for the computer and for the quiet," Jennifer told me.

"He can't even get enough peace and quiet in what is supposedly his home to do his homework?" I was stunned. I really did think that Justin had been happy with the fiddler.

"Like you didn't pounce on him the minute you got home just to have sex. You do know that it is possible to go a day without, right?"

"I'm usually home around seven at night. By then, Justin was usually done with his homework, and if he wasn't, I would get some work done on my computer until he was through. And if the two of you are not fucking every day, I'd say that you have a whole new set of problems. You see, about half the time he was the one who jumped me when I got home, and for your information, we usually fucked more than once a day." He still looked superior.

"That's because he didn't dare turn you down. He was afraid that you would go and get it somewhere else if he said no."

"Jesus, Jennifer, I'm not sure you really want to hear this. Maybe you should go see how Justin is doing?"

"No Brian, I'm fine. I think I already know what you are going to say. I have gotten a lot better at seeing my son as a sexual being, and I have actually talked to him about it." She gave me a little wink.

"Well ok then." I grin at her and turn to Ian. "Justin has had a sexual appetite to match mine since the night I took his fucking virginity and it hasn't changed one iota since."

The fiddler looks shocked. "You were his first?"

I laugh out loud at that. "Oh yeah, I can see you two are really close. He definitely tells you everything."

"He just told me he didn't like to bottom because he didn't want to think about his first; it would be too painful."

"It would have been. He loves Brian so much and he thought Brian didn't love him. Of course it would have been painful," Daphne tells him. "But Brian is right, Justin has told me about his sex life in graphic detail since that first time and I can tell you this: It has always been hot like hell when he told me about him and Brian and boring as shit when he talked about you. He didn't actually say it was boring but he used words like lovely, sweet and romantic."

I look at her and I really would like to know, but since I'm not a fucking dickless fag, I'm not going to ask what he said about me.

"What's wrong with that?" Ian asks her and I'm rather grateful.

"Well it's boring as shit when you're used to hearing hot, fantastic, amazing, stars behind my eyes, rim jobs, blow jobs and fucking on all surfaces whether they be horizontal, vertical or otherwise. I think those two have fucked on every square foot of that damn loft plus a few other interesting places."

I think I must look smug as hell. I mean seriously, wouldn't you? Daphne looks at me and starts laughing at the look on my face and I put my tongue in my cheek and smirk at her.

"Oh, and by the way Ethan, did you seriously think that Brian was a bottom?"

He looks at me a little confused at that question, so I help him out.

"If he wouldn't bottom for you because it would make him think of his first, then it would stand to reason that he wouldn't bottom for me either, unless I was his first."

It dawns on him then. "He bottomed for you?"

"Almost exclusively."

"What do you mean, almost? You never ever bottom Brian," Michael whined behind me.

"For Justin I did, once in a great while."

"Yeah and that was hot as hell. He is probably the world's most talented top, but he is an equally good bottom when the mood strikes him." I look towards the door and see Justin leaned against the door frame looking like nothing had happened to him today. I smirk at him and he grins.

"Why thank you. That's high praise coming from the most talented bottom ever." His grin gets wider at that and we both start laughing.

"How are you feeling, Sunshine?" I ask him.

"I'm good. I have little head ache, but considering I ran at full speed into a glass door, that's to be expected." He grimaces a little. "Thank you for coming, Brian. I'm afraid I would have had to pass out from blood loss before I would have let anybody touch me, if it hadn't been for you."

"Always, Sunshine, you know that."

"How come you wouldn't let me go near you? I'm your boyfriend." The fiddler was almost whining as bad as Mikey.

"Because there is exactly one person I trust when I get one of my panic attacks." Justin shrugs in sort of an apology, but he looks at me.

"I don't get it. From what I hear, you were bashed because of him. How can you trust him after that?"

I freeze and I can see that Justin tenses up.

"What did you just say? You are not seriously suggesting that Brian is to blame for the actions of a closeted homophobic asshole, are you?"

"Well he should never have shown up at your prom. Then it would have never happened."

"Shut the fuck up about things you don't know shit about. It's thinking like that that gives the homophobes free reign to do as they fucking well please. Brian saved my life that night. If he hadn't called out to me, Chris would have hit the back of my head, and if he hadn't gotten the bat away from him, he would most likely have hit me a second time. Both of those scenarios would have ended with me dying."

"Well sweetheart, have you been released? Can you go home now?" Jennifer asks, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes, I have been released, no I can't go home." All of us look at him in confusion. "I don't know where the fuck home is."

"But, you live with me," Ian says.

"Not anymore."

"Justin, I don't understand."

"By saying that it was Brian's fault that I got bashed, you are essentially saying that it was my fault. I'm the one who invited him. I wanted him there as a farewell and fuck you to Saint James. Brian didn't dance or kiss alone on that dance floor, I was a more than willing participant, which makes it just as much my fault as his, but in all fairness there is only one person responsible and that is Chris Hobbs."

He looks pointedly at me and I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from my heart. I realize that he is right. If I'm responsible, then so is he, and that is just plain fucked. I give him a genuine smile and get a sunshine smile back.

"Well," I put my tongue in me cheek "you could always come home."

He looks surprised for a second, but then he walks really slowly towards me until he is standing right in front of me.

"Where you headed?"

I smile and say, "no place special."

"I can change that," he tells me, and I grab a hold of him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, something I have wanted to do for a very long time now. He kisses me back with equal passion, letting me know that he has missed me as much as I have missed him.

"Come home," I whisper in his ear when we finally part.

"I am home," he tells me, smiling, and I have to kiss him, again.


End file.
